


Sweet Kiss

by metalucie



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blushing, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: Parado saw Kuroto and Kiriya playing the Pocky Game and wanted to try it with Taiga. Taiga's a knucklehead who doesn't know what the hell it is.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Parad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I ship Kiriya and Kuroto too. -shrug- It's a slept on ship. 
> 
> Also my friend has this HC that Kuroto is like a dad to Parado since he kinda took care of him like one, in a way so it's like son following dad.

Parado was sitting in CR, playing on his games like usual when he looks up, hearing Kuroto hum out a giggle. He had a Pocky stick in his mouth and in front of him was Kiriya, on his tiptoes, the other end in his own mouth. He watched carefully as both Kiriya and Kuroto took turns biting their ends until they were inches apart, noses touching. Kiriya proceeds to pull Kuroto closer by the tie and deeply kiss him, the Pocky piece disappearing between their lips. Parado looks away, getting back to his game and letting them have their makeout session in the arcade corner, rolling his eyes in the process. 

"Hey now, don't give that attitude, Parado! I know you were watching us," Kiriya pushes down Parado's game and makes eye contact. Parado gently pushes away Kiriya and looks back at them. 

"What were you doing with Genm, anyways?" Parado sets down his game, asking the coroner. 

"Well, Nico introduced me to this "game". You basically take your partner, or whoever agrees to the game and you both bite each end of the Pocky stick. You take turns eating away until either someone breaks away from being flustered, or you go all in and kiss each other. Me and Kami just kiss each other so it's not much of a game but it's still fun."

Parado looked at the box in Kiriya's hand, taking in the information of the Pocky game. Kiriya smirked and handed the box over to Parado. 

"You should give it a go! I heard Hanaya has been a bit stressed lately so a small game wouldn't hurt," Kiriya teased, laughing when Parado turned red. Parado snatched the box out of his hand and pixelated out of the room. 

"Did I push it too far, Kami?" Kuroto rests his chin on Kiriya's head and embraces him. 

"No, I don't think you did. He'll be fine."

* * *

Parado knocks gently on the door of Taiga's hospital and pushes the door open. 

"Excuse me...," he quietly says, looking down the silent, empty hall. There's a familiar sound of clacking, possibly Taiga typing away at his keyboard like usual. 

"In my office!" Parado sees a hand pop out and wave, signaling where Taiga was. He softly trots over to the room and peeks in, seeing Taiga intently concentrating. 

"I'm almost done, Para-DX. Just don't cause a disruption within the minute," Taiga sarcastically said. Parado stepped into the room and smiled. _Taiga was always working hard as ever._

"Alright," Taiga stands up from his seat, making eye contact with Parado. "Did you need me for anything, Parado?" 

Parado takes out a Pocky stick from the box, sets the box down and holds up the Pocky stick. "Lazer said that you were stressed out and needed a little fun, so he gave me these." Parado gave his mischievous grin as Taiga looked at the Pocky stick and back at Parado. Taiga steps forward and takes the Pocky stick and bites the stick, granting him a confused Parado. Taiga roughly pulls Parado by the collar and deeply kisses him, passing the piece in his mouth to Parado's. 

Parado froze up, gripping Taiga's coat and kissing back sloppily, confusion still in his mind. Taiga slightly pushes back Parado, holding him by the arm to keep him steady. Parado swallows, the pocky piece going down his throat and he turns red, covering his face. Taiga, unfazed, eats the rest of the Pocky stick. 

"Is this that game that Nico is going around telling everyone? She pestered me about it to try it out with someone. Did I do it right?" Taiga gently touches Parado's hand, coercing him to show his face. 

"Nghh... No you didn't do it right...," Parado sputtered out, still flustered.

"Did you not like what I did then?" Taiga sits down on his chair, pulling Parado over, and makes him sit on his lap, facing him. "N-no, I liked it... I just wanted to play the game with you." Taiga scoffed, kisses Parado softly. 

"I'll learn it later so we can try it properly. But if you wanted a kiss, you could've just said so." Parado pouts, hiding his face in Taiga's shoulder. He couldn't help but softly smile when Taiga rubs his back in small circles. "Mm..Love you, Snipe." 

"Hmph. Love you too." 

* * *

Later that day, as Parado was rolling around on the CR roof, replaying the event in his head and Poppy listening to him, Nico was in the CR room practically scolding at Taiga for playing the Pocky game wrong, explaining the game as Emu watched in concern and Kuroto and Kiriya were giggling to each other. Taiga crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, Hiiro standing across the room, sipping his tea in amusement. 


End file.
